Pillows, Blankets and a Teddy Bear
by Little Jamjam
Summary: When you're hurt someone will pick up the pieces even in the most unlikely places...I know the summary sucks but still read and review ...OBVIOUSLY PUCKLEBERRY...Rated T just to be safe
1. The Auditorium

Okay this my first fanfic ever so …be gentle on the bad reviews but nice ones would be totally awesome. Not much on the Puck/ Rachel okay almost no scene at all mostly focus on RACHEL AND FINN IN THIS CHAPTER….I PROMISE I'LL MAKE LOTS OF P/R SCENES ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE IF I DID I WON'T EVEN WRITE HERE THIS WOULD BE ON THE SHOW BY NOW WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN

….Rachel was just sitting there in on the floor, crying her heart out quietly as she hides in the curtains of McKinley's auditorium….

Hoping that nobody finds her crying like this…

She wept and wept as she asks herself**…"****_Why me? why do I have to be hurt like this?"_****.** Tears continue to fall into her cheeks **_..."I love him so…much; he promised that he would never break up with me" _****_But he did._** She cried harder..harder than she ever cried before…all the hate mails and looks,slushy facials,rejections,insecurities,name calls,..the feeling of being always alone and an outcast even with her glee "friends" with her but she knows they all hate her ….and now broken heart….all of those pain she just cried it out….all these took her over the edge…

**_This is too much ….It's too much…I can't bear this anymore…It hurts_**she thought to herself….Finn the boy she ever wanted…her first love now left her just because of one mistake….she knows she can be bossy,selfish,spoiled and annoying but she thought his the ONE..the boy who would love her no matter what…love all the beautiful things about her and even her flaws and imperfections ..the boy who would take away all the pain and be accepted like other girls do…..then back to reality she realize his not

It's been a while since she was here on the auditorium,wondering if her "friends" would bother to look for her….

"**_No Rachel stop hoping that they will look for you…they don't care…nobody cares…"_** she said to herself , pretending that it doesn't hurt to say that to say that to herself. Tired of crying , tears dried up on her cheeks and eyes red from crying found herself being sleepy and the decided to sleep on the chair near the piano knowing that nobody care that no one would find her or even realize she's gone somewhere or better even happier now that she's not there…

**During that time…outside the Auditorium**

**…****_.."Rachel?"…"Rachel, Where are you?"…."Have you seen Rachel Berry?"…. _**The whole time most of the glee club were ACTUALLY tryin' to find her and that was the most of the things they speak of …well most of them…. a few of the members have stayed in the choir room hoping that Rachel will be back in the room….Mercedes, Brittanny, Quinn , Santana and yes Finn..

**At the choir room**

**"****This all you're fault Finn, if you told Rachel the truth before Santana told her she took your virginity and be more considerate 'bout her feelings then this won't be happening right now …you two just broke up for about just a week..you know you can be a jerk sometimes "** said Mercedes , looking at Finn like some puppy that just peed on a really hard too clean, newly cleaned, and very expensive carpet.

Finn felt a sting in his chest and feel the guiltiness showering all over his body. Since Rachel walk away in tears when she saw him making out with Santana. He made a mistake… a big mistake. _**Mercedes was right …I was a jerk**_, he admitted in his thought . "**_You're right_****", **he admitted to Mercedes in a sincere voice**," ****_she cheated on me when we were together, I know she was sorry and tried to make me forgive her and be with her again on Christmas but I just can't and now I did the same to her even if we're not together anymore I know what I did was wrong and what's worse was I did it right in front of face…I'm such a jerk "_**he continued with a more upsetting sound as he tell this with shame.

**_"_****_And a stupid one I might add_****", **Quinn interrupted..so unexpected for someone who hated Rachel Berry since birth …ignoring the looks from Mercedes and Santana,"look Finn, I know she cheated on you and with the same guy I slept with and had a baby when we were together…but that's not the point ..the point is I've than worse than her ..I mean I kept mine for a long time and she just admitted hers with no hesitation ..they didn't even slept together and you just left her like trash and did just the same thing although worse"

Finn reflected to what Quinn said and rush out the door …probably finding Rachel

Both girls smiled at his reaction while Santana just rolled her eyes pretending she doesn't care but obviously pissed

After a long search ..Finn finally found Rachel in the auditorium …as he entered silently he was shocked on what he saw…Puck hugging Rachel as she was almost look like she's asleep and smiling like she was hugging her favorite teddy bear…It was a sight that made Finn felt like there's a sting on his chest…Finally he spoke**_…"Puck? What are you doing?"_** angrily staring at Puck while Puck just stared at him like deer in headlights and Rachel oblivious on what was happening because now she's really sleeping

**WHAT'S HAPPENING?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. I'm right here

**Sorry guys for the delays…thanks for the reviews by the way you guys you're all awesome… anyway here's the 2****nd**** chapter hope you'll like this**

**I don't own glee…but wouldn't it be awesome if I did?**

**Before Finn came…**

**At the auditorium….Rachel POV**

_I tried to sleep away the pain…I'm tired of crying.. but I just can't ..every time I close my eyes, I see all the hatred ,pain and rejection….Finn, Jesse and even my mo__-__**she hold that**____**thought**_**….**_I mean Shelby_….**Rachel didn't expect she could cry more than she did awhile ago at the curtains but she cried more as the thought of rejection from her own mother…yes she has two loving dads but there are things that she needed that only a mother could do…to talk about boys, fashion, do make-up, play dress-up , sing her a song to sleep . ….and a shoulder to cry on….a dream that may never come true…..and then she heard…**"Berry! Hey Berry! We've been looking for you all day." **As the person entered the room running towards her and now in front of her** …..**It's Puck…**"Well Puckerman…you found me" **her voice a little shaky from crying but as an actress she said it in a way as normal as she could ..trying to be sarcastic . **

**Puck noticed her face looked sad ,her eyes and nose red…**Has she been crying.

"Hey what's wrong" **sounding like he's concerned. Rachel look at him with "a who are you and what have you done with the REAL PUCK" look and said**"Since when did you care about me or my feelings?"** It's not like she's really angry with him but she just not in the mood to be all peppy like always.**

**Puck shrugged a bit with the tone she uses to talk to him. …It was deeper,angrier and sadder than he used to hear**." look I'm just checkin' if there's anything that I can do tohelp.."

**Rachel look a bit pissed and touched at the same time,"**help? I don't need your help last time you help me has gotten me dumped by my boyfriend!" **Puck just stared at her a bit and looked away feeling guilty.**

**Rachel realized what she said that it sounded like she's blaming everything on him…finally admitted,"**okay I'm sorry it's mostly my fault…"**looking a bit guilty about what she said a while ago. Did he saw a tear?**

**Puck just stared…**

**Puck POV…**

_Okay…calm down Noah Puckerman you can do this….she's just a girl….no wait…just Berry…crying….wait she's crying?…..OH MY GOD! What should I do?_** Puck isn't really the nicest guy in the world ..okay his a "bad ass" ,he can almost handle anything but one of the things he can't handle is seeing a girl cry specially the girl he usually knew as the peppiest, creepily over optimistic,self-absorbed,annoying girl he ever met . Puck was in can't think straight as he just stood uncomfortably and ackward as he watch the petite girl cry.**

**Without thinking …he sat on the floor near the crying petite girl and rub her back**

…_What the heck am I doing ?_

**Then he finally said **"It's gonna be okay ..I'm right here"

_What are saying Puck?now she gonna be pissed that I think we're so close friends…which we're not…Oow.._**Puck thought Rachel is gonna slap or punch him as she looked at him intensely…but then what he got is…a HUG!**

_What did I do?_

**To be continued…**


	3. Curtains closing

**Hey again! Thank you again for your reviews they're awesome**

**I made this chapter as fast as I could coz I know I'll be busy for a bit coz of the school stuff and the thesis thingy… any hope you'll like this chapter**

**I don't own glee but I would love to**

**"It's gonna be okay ...I'm right here"**

Those words echoed to Rachel's mind and suddenly she felt warm inside …the feeling of being cared for…or at least pretends to be…then the unexpected happened. She wasn't thinking straight…she just let herself go and hug Puck, cried on his shoulder like a scared little girl as he continued rubbing her back as he was doing earlier

**What did I do?** Puck thought …trying not to panic from the shocking reaction from Rachel had given him and then he felt something…WEIRD? STRANGE? Or SOMEWHAT FAMILIAR?

Puck couldn't explain what he was feeling …the way Rachel hugged him feels right….not even the time when he had a brief fling with her and his make out session with her while she had a really bad fight with Finn …not even with other girls even Quinn can compare to this hug…there's something about that simple hug that special….different.

The way it felt like she needed him made him want to protect her …this feeling reminded him about Beth, his daughter that he had given up but would love to keep her if he ever got a chance…he will be the best father that he could but it was too late. That when he decided right here at this very time he promised to himself and although unknown to Rachel, to her that he will be her shield…her friend or maybe even something more…if she wants to…

Puck realized that Rachel had calmed down….well actually now sleeping probably because she's very tired and she's using Puck's chest as a warm pillow as her head just lay there but as relax as she was ….she's still hugging Puck …her arms around Puck waist tightly…

Puck don't really mind. ….he actually liked it …he moved his hand that was rubbing her back to her hair stroking it gently….

He whispered…**"from now on I'll protect you"** as he looked at her sleeping angelic face

Rachel responded ...**"hmmm" **with a smile like she heard him but actually she didn't

Puck jump a little to the reaction but hard enough to wake the sleeping petite girl knowing the respond isn't really a respond …but it disturbed the girl a bit so she shows an irritated expression for a second and then back to her relaxed sleeping look.

Before Puck realized it he heard "Noah…" from Rachel's mouth in a whisper manner. **She was talking in her sleep? **Puck chuckled and blushed a bit when he heard Rachel say his name in her sleep then Rachel's hug got tighter and she kinda snuggled his body a bit. For a while he felt his body on fire and told himself to calm down and realized he wasn't breathing and lets go of the air he was holding….he just stared at her ..his heartbeat getting faster ….

Then he heard Finn…" _**Puck? What are you doing?"**_ angrily staring at Puck while Puck just stared at him like deer in headlights ….

**0kay same cliffhanger as the first chapter but I promise this cliffhanger will be gone on the next chapter…oh reviews please it's very much welcome…**


	4. Hurt

**Hey guys…sorry for the cliffhanger and just like the promised the cliffhanger will be gone by this chapter well not of it some of it… it's a bit hard to come up of a good storyline for the next chapter in just a day so I won't end the Finn thing yet ….**

**so here it is…. Chapter 4**

**Thank you very much for the awesome reviews by the way**

**I hope you'll like this chapter…Enjoy**

**I don't own glee I wish I did**

**Finn POV…before he came in the auditorium and after**

"**I got to find her…."**he said to himself as he looks for Rachel as fast as he could

He asks anyone he sees if even threatened one of them

Finally he realized where she was **"the Auditorium"**

He rushed to the hallway until he was finally in front of the Auditorium's closed front door.

He was about to open the door when heard Puck's voice saying **"from now on ...I'll protect you"** in a suppose to be a whisper manner but he heard it very clearly thanks to the loud echoes the room gave.

_**What is doing here?...Who is he talking to?**_

Then he heard an **"hmmmm"** sleepy kinda sound… it's a girl's sound quite familiar but not sure then finally he heard **"Noah…"** the way that person says Puck name was really familiar that made him had a flash black of a second**…"Finn"** his name is said just like the what he heard…

_**It's Rachel? ...Rachel is with Puck?**_

Finn clenched his hands as he open the door quietly but angrily…

Puck didn't noticed that Finn looking right at them until Finn finally said **"What are doing?"** angrily staring at Puck while Puck just stared at him like deer in headlights …shocked

_**Oh shit! ...**_Puck shouted in his mind not moving an inch and Rachel continues her deep sleep…Gosh this girl is really an extremely deep sleeper.

"**Why are you here Puck?" **Finn continued sounded a little irritated

"**I should ask the same thing"** Puck glaring at Finn

"**That doesn't answer my question" **said Finn

Puck can feel Rachel is starting to get a little uncomfortable with all this moving and talking so gently carried her… bridal style…to near the soft chair making her lean to the chair's cushion and use it as a pillow. He looked at her face…the tears had already dried and has a slight hint of smile on her face…but still sad. He stroked her hair one last time but before he could leave Rachel hold his hand tightly mumbling **"don't leave…"** still sleepy and closed eyed ..maybe she's dreaming. Puck said to Rachel **"Don't worry I'll be right back…okay?"** **"kay…" **replied almost childlike then went back to sleep. Puck once again facing Finn.

Finn gave him a "mixture of confuse, curious, angry, and jealous "look after Puck carried her...

"**You want an answer to you question?"** Puck recalled the conversation… **"Well you'd just seen it."** Giving Finn a serious look

Finn started to clenched his fists as he look at Puck with anger

He just snapped ….. and before he know it he gave Puck a punch….Puck fell to the ground a loud "thmp!" sound

Puck just smirked and wipe the blood on the side of his lips…that smirked pissed Finn more ...then before Finn can give Puck another punch …

They heard…a loud voice ….**"STOP!" glaring at Finn**

It's Rachel ..now awake….

TO BE CONTINUED

**Okay this is not the best one I made but I hope you like it...maybe I could make it a little longer in the future chapters ...maybe after the auditorium scenes...to fresh things up ..there maybe some singin too well this is GLEE after all**


	5. Take a Bow

**Hey guys… I'm back!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys**

**I know the past chapters had been short but I'm tryin my best to make it longer….**

**I hope you'll like this…less or more or same as long as you don't hate this AWESOME!**

**Once again I don't own GLEE**

**Rachel's POV**

**I realized that I'd slept for a quite long time at the auditorium. At first I was just crying in front of him. It was the most embarrassing at the same time the most comfortable that I ever did, to finally let myself go. I had to admit it was kinda awkward…specially that it reminded me of the **_**Noah**_** I once knew….then he just told the magic words….**"_**It's gonna be okay ..I'm right here"**_**….before I know it….I was hugging him….I don't know why hugged him I just did it …then I fell asleep**

**FLASHBACK: Rachel :1****st**** grade**

_Rachel was different. She was much mature than other kids. While other kids play tag, hide and seek and toys , she was just sitting there alone, busy reading about notes, music, broadways and stuff like that…she's smart….. with a portable radio playing Mozart, eating homemade cookies… the suddenly she felt a hand taking her last cookie, glared at the boy, __**"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!"**_

"_**No can do girly it's mine now"**__ the older boy took a big bite from the cookie and smirked meanly _

_Rachel knowing that there's nothing she can do to get her cookie back ….gave the boy a kick on his leg ..__**"OW!" **__the boy just up and down in pain as Rachel ran as fast as she could far from the boy but before she disappear from his sight ..Rachel turned back to look at him and mischievously stick her tongue out then continued to ran back to where she was supposed to.._

_Then the boy said "I like her" with an amused expression on his face. Fixed his shirt showing his name "NOAH" sewn on the shirt as he remembered her name tag…"RACHEL"…__**"Rachel huh?"**_

_***************************THE FIRST TIME THEY MET************************_

_Since then… Noah had been irritating Rachel. Taking a bite on her sandwich, teasing her about how weird she is which made her pissed a bit with her response always…__**" Whatever Noah" **__as her eyes rolled ..…..It wasn't all bad sometimes he buys her ice cream every time his jokes get too personal and she starts to cry loudly...I mean really LOUD making the teachers glare at him every time she cries._

_Teachers like Rachel not just because she's smart, talented, cute but because she always make cookies made specially for them. Like she's bribing them to like her_

_So Noah always "almost" got into trouble every time she cries but she enjoys it…not the crying part….the ice cream buying part_

"_**hey stop crying"**__ Noah pleaded but it made things worse she was crying louder and then…__**"okay okay stop cryin' will ya? I'll buy you ice cream"**_

_Rachel finally stop crying, wiped her tears then gave Noah an overly optimistic smile,__**"Really? You will? Yay!" **__clapping with excitement, took Noah's hand and pull him towards the ice cream truck"__**Come on Noah let's go!"**__ smiling at him_

_Since then they've been sort of best friends. They spend more time with each other than with their friends…well mostly Noah's friends…other kids found Rachel a bit weird and use such big words sometimes that they don't understand a single world what's she's saying because she talks too fast…but Noah liked her because of that.._

**4****th**** grade**

Things between them began to get awkward…puberty happen…which made their friendship feel weird

Their conversations and hangouts had lessen

Less time with each other then before they knew it they grew apart …the friendship …gone

Since then Noah was now known as Puck one of the most popular guys in school and Rachel was known now as an outcast...a freak …an annoying, overly confident, optimistic, talented Broadway musical freak…Both pretended that they were friends and like it never happen ….strangers…

Then the rest was history…

**Back to the auditorium**

I heard a loud thud on the floor which woke me up … I look back , saw Puck on the floor , his cheek quite swollen and Finn standing right in front of him his fist clenched …about to meet Puck's face again .

_**I MUST STOP THIS!**_

I stood up **..."STOP!"** shouted at Finn as loud as I could

Both boys stared at me, shocked

I ran towards Puck checked if Puck was alright….good thing he was

I glared to Finn…**"What's wrong with you...Why you are even here?"**

"**Rach, I…I"** Finn started stuttering.. **.."I I'm so sorry I was wrong"**

"**I still love you Rachel"** my heart ached a bit …I made a bitter fake laugh

"**Who do you think I am Finn? Some puppy that what ever you do to push me away I'll come back to you just because you still love me?"** Finn can't say a word and just stared at me

I can feel warm tears once again falling**" I had enough Finn…I tired of loving you it hurts to much…" **I can't find any more to say I went out the room as fast as I leaving Finn all by himself and Puck trying to catch up with me outside …

She was almost there to girl's room as she tried her hardest to not let another tear fall down on her cheek. Then she felt someone took he arm and pull her towards him giving her a tight "friendly" embrace…She promised herself not to cry so she just closed her eyes not moving an inch letting the comfort that was given by Puck warm her..**"Noah.."**


	6. Take me away

**Weeee!….I'm back !**

**So once again I'm writing this chapter like it or hate it…**

**Anyway…thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it**

**Now…this chapter will be a little different coz no more the auditorium scenes**

**Hope you'll like this**

**I wish I own GLEE…**

**Puck was just stared in his room's ceiling, laid in his bed thinking of what he did **

Puck followed her towards the hallway seeing every tear that fall on her beautiful face. Good thing classes are over …so no one was around in the hallway. She was about to go to the girls' bathroom but was stopped by hand by taking her hand.

She faced him for a second looking at him with teary eyes struggling to not let another tear fall.

Puck's heart ached a bit seeing her looking like this.

_**Rachel I'll protect you …I promise**_

He can't find words to say to make her sadness go away so he just embrace her like he was protecting her from the pain. For a minute it there were only silence and then ...**"Noah?" **a shaky sad voice came from Rachel's mouth. Puck just hugged her tighter ….**"Thank you".** He could feel that Rachel smiled. It was a still a sad smile but a smile. Moments later…he let's go of Rachel, wiping her tears for a bit. **"I'll take you home, okay?"** Rachel nodded.

In the car, everything was quiet no music or anything other than the car's engine. After awhile they've reach her house. Rachel look at Puck ..." thank you for taking me home" giving him a sweet smile …happier than the last time but not completely happy. Puck just stared at for a moment and nodded. Rachel placed her hand on Puck's face, leaned closer and lightly kissed him on his cheek. Before he knew it, Rachel was already out of the car waving him goodbye with a thankful smile. Puck started his engine , smiled at Rachel and left in front of her house

**Flashback:**

**4****th**** grade….part 2**

**Things had started become awkward … **

**Rachel Berry **

-**There are times that Rachel would become moody he called moody five cause it will end after five days but sometimes less….which he can't figured out why**

…**..It started one Saturday afternoon… Noah visited Rachel at her house. Rachel opened the** **door and said** **"GO AWAY!"** **push him back and said…****"DON'T TALK TO ME FOR ABOUT 3 TO 5 DAYS!" ****Then closed the door leaving Puck shocked. **_**He never knew why ….even now**_

**- Rachel became busier from her lessons and always taking leading parts in every school musical that was made by the school and a busy schedule means less Rachel- Noah bonding time**

**- Rachel began to wear make- up and started talking about crushing on the new kid that just moved here a week ago which made Noah a bit awkward having a talk about boys with his GIRL best friend… and made him a little jealous**

**Noah Puckerman**

- **He started to be active in sports which made him popular in school and to girls**

**- He started to dream and daydream about his GIRL best friend being *ehem* "intimate" with him**

**- He spend more time with the other kids now mostly with the new kid, Finn, Rachel's crush she always talks about**

**- His heart is always fast and feels butterflies in his stomach whenever Rachel was goin' touchy touchy**

Then one day…Noah's friends started to make fun of Rachel…kids started to call her names like man hands, hobbit, freak, freaky berry, ms. Annoying and more

He and Rachel began to hang out in secret so that no one knows to not affect Noah's "bad ass" reputation. Rachel's feelings was hurt when Noah asked her to hangout secretly from now on but Rachel cared so much for her only best friend and understand that his reputation is very important to him so she agreed.

Noah felt bad for giving his best friend names, making fun of her…sure he always did that to her but it was harsher and Rachel just took all of it with tears in her eyes

After every class, Noah always says sorry and Rachel just nodded, smiled and replied, "I understand".

But one day took Rachel over the edge…

In started earlier that morning…Noah's friends decided to make fun of Rachel Berry…."Yo Puck! You know that freak Berry right?" Noah felt a bit angry of the way one of his jock" friends" named his best friend… but shrugged it off and nodded "yeah….what about her?"

His friend smirked "well let's just say we have something special for her" removing the cap of the grape slushy **"you in?"** .Noah didn't like what's happening but still nodded. The jock handed him the slushy …**"this is gonna be fun...I'll let you do the honors". **Noah gave him a questioning look…the jock continued**"…okay when Berry comes throw this at her"…**his heart just stopped for a second knowing Rachel was already coming then before he knew it, slushy was all over her face…every one laughed at her …he can here hear small cries from her but nobody cared just laughed. He wanted to just punch the crap out of all the people their but he just can' t he needed his reputation. Rachel look at him with anger and disappointment "**I hate you Puck!"** with a choked angry voice ..she ran away from the hallways still hearing her cries….she never called him Puck ..ever not once until now .. . He knew he already ruined it … his best friend now gone…he's now stranger in her eyes

**Back to the present…Puck's room**

**Puck decided to make things right.. he'll do whatever it takes to make up for his once best….he'll be her protector , a shoulder to cry on… he got out of his bed took his guitar and started tuning it …singin' something he'll dedicate for her**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Pretty please with a cherry on top..3**

**XOXXOXOXO**

**THANKS FOR READING..GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Memories Over the Rainbow

**Hi everyone…**

**Thank you so much for reading this …Love you guys**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**

**ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES/ALERTS 3**

**So with your suggestion… I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer real longer ****as I could that is**

**This means longer hours and more days to make than usual…I make the chapters in just a day or should I say bout 3 hrs then published Usually. **

**WARNING: FLASHBACKS here and some singing here well it isn't GLEE without singing right?**

**I don't own GLEE..blah,,blah**

**Hope you'll like this chapter**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS will be very MUCH welcomed 3**

**Like Rachel once said "I'm like tinker bell, I need applause to live" haha**

*************************************3*******************************

**Rachel POV**

**After my "moment" at the auditorium ….with Noah. Everything just feels weird … Noah gave me a ride home…. It was very sweet of him so I gave him a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. He look shocked for a few good several good seconds I find really cute and went out of his car thanking him again …I felt sad as he left me at my house and just want him to stay with me but I don't want to bother him . He's done too much for me in one day and he probably has other plans…**

**So I just went up to my room to cheer myself up and here I am now alone…**

**with my friends…blanket ,pillow and my teddy bear, Bubbles with his friend chocolate cookie dough ice cream watching Julie Andrews's THE SOUND OF MUSIC in my room. I gotta admit it did cheer me up a little mostly the ice cream's credit…I know I wasn't supposed eat ice cream because it's bad for my voice but after my "depression" on losing my voice and what Finn's friend told me I didn't care so much well at least not right now….**

**My Daddy and Papa are out of town for a week **

**I got the house all to myself…OH GREAT**

…**.I was almost at the ending then suddenly **_**DING!**_

**Who could that be? **She wasn't expecting company and no one really visited her ..Except for Finn…and Noah her once best friend…**Maybe just delivery of something… **She really don't want any one of them or anyone in school actually too see her like this...Her hair a mess, eyes still a bit swollen and she's only wearing PJ's

**OH THANK GOD…**She was right. It is just delivery but she didn't expect is that it was for her…It was a bouquet of flowers …she hadn't received any flowers ever since fifth grade

She looked at the card inside the bouquet , it was from Noah … **Noah…how sweet of him** ..she smiled…

She put the flowers to a water filled vase and stared at it for a few minutes as she admire the pretty flowers…then she went back to her room turned off the television and took something under her bed

It was a small box bedazzled… with names RACHEL with gold stars and NOAH with robots, guns and guitar stickers surrounded around it…It was their "box"…She felt warmth that spread through her face as she remembers ….

**Flashback: ****3****rd**** grade**

Noah was playing with his other friends at the playground and noticed Rachel just playing at the swings …sad and silently crying.

He stop playing with his friends and walk towards the swings, ignoring the whines made by his friends for bailing.

"**Hey Rach…why you cryin?"** He can't handle a girl crying but Rachel isn't just a girl, she's his best friend and he'll beat the crap of anyone who made her cry.

Rachel just looked at him with her sad teary eyes

"**Who did this to you? Tell me Rach…I'll make him cry!"** with a serious look on his face but still cute

He was about to go find the person who made Rachel cry when suddenly Rachel held one of hand.**" It's okay Noah" **Rachel gave him a smile with a hint of sadness in it**" no one made me cry "**

"**Why you cryin' then?"** curious and concerned about the reason of her tears.

"I'm jealous them…" she said with the saddest tone…**" All of them have their mommies with them at the park and I..I" **starting to tear up again and can't no longer continue her sentence

Noah knows that not even her favorite cookie dough ice cream can take away her tears so instead he rubbed her back and hugged her and **"It's gonna be okay ..I'm right here".** Rachel hugged him back…**"Thank you Noah" **as Noah wiped her tears and nodded

Noah smiled and took her hand, **"Hey I wanna show ya somethin' "….**

"**Where are we going Noah?"** Rachel asked.

"**Just follow me, okay?"** he smirked

"**Where are we?"** They were at the other side of the garden more space than the other part and livelier

Rachel noticed that all the adults with children there are dads. Then she saw a little girl much younger than her being carried by her dad. It made her smiled a bit. It reminded her of her dads**." See Rach, now if you're here with your dads you'll be like luckiest one here"** he smirked but the he mumbled**" I wish I have one too"** he said sadly

It was soft but loud enough for Rachel to here. Rachel immediately hugged him and Noah started to cry …Looks like it's his turn to cry

Then Rachel started singing...

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**_

She look at Noah's eyes giving him a comforting smile**  
**_**there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby**_

She wiped the tears on his cheeks

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**_

She smile a little more optimistic as Noah starting to smile**  
**_**And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true**_

She held his hands…and started to pull towards her**  
**_**Someday I'll wish upon a star**_

They started to run hand in hand around the park**  
**_**and wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

She looked back at Noah...Both smiling at each other

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops**_

Noah started to put his hand on her waist  
_**that's where you'll find me**_

He started to carry her. Rachel chuckled a bit …she's a little ticklish you know**  
**_**somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**_

He twirled her around ….as he carried her**  
**_**Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?**_**  
**after a few seconds he started to slowly putting her down**  
**_**Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly**_

Rachel again held his hand …smiles at him, Noah smiled back**  
**_**Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?**_**  
**Rachel was sure Noah wasn't completely cheered up so she made a funny face as she continue to sing  
_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**_

She placed her hand to his cheek and smiling at him..Noah was sure he felt warmand has butterflies in his stomach  
_**Why, oh why can't I?**_

The song now ended they hugged …as they pulled away Noah suddenly want to something he never did but realized he wanted to now…he lean near Rachel's face …she's just looking to his eyes then a second later her lips met his…

It was a short small peck on the lips but it was sweet…

Noah suddenly pulled back covered his lips with his hand …

Embarrassed of what he did, blushing…Rachel too was blushing smiling

"**Um… "**Noah started to say facing Rachel still embarrassed**" I'll see ya around Rach"**

Both went to the opposite directions….Both smiling as they turn their backs to each other

*********************their both very first kiss*****************************

…**.it remained the same after that but it was kinda sweet ,**Rachel thought….

**Back to the present**

I opened it…it was filled pictures of Noah and I…full of memories…I can feel warm tears falling down from my eyes.

It was bittersweet to see them again….

**She looked at the pictures some made her cry , smile and some made her laughed hysterically…**

**Then she looked at the last picture… it made her cry as she remembered …It was the last picture they ever took together before her friendship with her once best friend faded….**

**Flashback**

**4****th**** grade….the fight**

"**How could you do this to me? I thought were my friend Noah!"**...angrily tearing up as she glares at Noah.

" **I'm sorry Rach, I don't have a choice. It's my reputation"** his voice filled with guilt

"**Your reputation huh? "**She look at him angrily."**You always have a choice Noah it's either me or them…its that simple "…**she continued

"**I know this is selfish Noah but I thought you're gonna choose me…"**

"**I..I..I'm really sorry" he look at her with sincere eyes " I'll make it up to you I promise "**trying to make amends…

"**No…"**she glared at him sadly**" we can't be friends like this anymore…"**

"**Rach, what are you saying?" **his voice starting to choke

"**I'm saying …I can't be friends with you anymore"…**her voice sounds like she was trying not to cry…

**No…NO!..you can't I'll take it back Rachel please do-…he started to cry **

"**It 's better this way…no feelings gets hurt …and I don't like the feeling of getting hurt"…**she now unable to stop her tears

"…**.Goodbye Noah…'**she started to run ...far from now friendship that only exists only in her heart

Okay it's not as long as I would like to be but I tried my best….

Maybe if more reviews ..specially nice ones…it will be longer..hehe :D

UP NEXT: PUCK's POV


	8. I remember

**Hello …me again!**

**Thanks for reading this story…love you guys**

**Once again REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A**_** PUCKLEBERRY**_** ON TOP!**

**The nicer the better but it's okay if u don't like it I'm still gonna write this … like it or not just be gentle plz…**

**I don't own GLEE**

**Hope you'll like this…**

**PUCK'S POV**

I was strumming my guitar …practicing my song …then suddenly little Rachel appeared in my head.

I remember her sweet pretty smile, her soft hands, her laugh, her annoying yet cute whining, her amazing voice, her cute squeals… jumps up and down every time she gets or wants something she wants or excited, the kisses on my cheeks she always gives me every time I give her something she likes or complimented her, the way she leans on my shoulder every time she's sad, lonely or sometimes sleepy…she looks so beautiful when she sleeps….our first kiss…right there and then I knew I've loved her ..She was my first love…

I wonder if she liked the flowers I sent her...I know she loves getting flowers…

**Puck suddenly realized what he's doing and shook his head.**

What are you doing Puckerman? You're not a kid anymore everything has changed. You're not the Noah she knew. She hasn't changed one bit….wait that's not the point…you need to stop thinking about her like this…You're doing this because she needed someone beside her not to be her boyfriend….**he said to himself**…not right now…**admitting he's still in love with her and wants to have a relationship with her**

Maybe if I wasn't such a wimp…Scared of losing my "bad ass" reputation back then she's still my best friend or maybe even my girlfriend right now…It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever did. If only I can get back in time I will…I didn't realized how important she is to me until she walk out of that room….she ignored me since then…so I started to give her slushy facials and started to call her Berry or something insulting ever since just to make her look at me even if it made her hate me more. It's mean but I have no better options back then…but it back fired… I hated myself for starting this…other jocks started to give her slushy facials …she don't even like the flavors they throw at her _**(I always give her a grape slushy facial…grape is her favorite slushy flavor)**_…I'm supposed to be the only one who can do that to her…I just wanna beat the crap of every single one of them but I let it go …what a wimp I was….I continued until Finn joined glee and I did after. I finally had a reason to stop and be a little nicer to her…but then their was Quinn getting pregnant, Finn thought he was the father and Rachel madly in love with him

Finn… he was my best friend since Rachel and I stopped being friends. It's kinda better to be friends with him, no awkward talks about boys that made my blood boil of jealousy and no awkward staring…things like that . …Of course I'm a dude and Finn's a dude so that's NOT gonna happen, we talk about sports and stuff and hot girls …hang out. ….do sports, things like that. Everything's smooth until high school...Finn met Quinn …they're the power couple of Mckinley. It was expected I mean Finn's quarterback and Quinn's head cheerleader. I don't really care but Quinn was so hot and were both drunk at the time so we made that mistake…..I got Quinn pregnant and she doesn't want me to take responsibility for what I did...I don't want to be like my dad …I want to be a good dad for my daughter even if I'll never get to take care of her once she's born..At least keep her healthy …but instead she wants Finn to play daddy. It sucked… and it got worse when Rachel fell in love with him…Now he got two of the people I care about, my daughter and Rachel. IT'S NOT FAIR!...okay this is past now clam down…

Anyway I want to hate Finn for always hurting Rachel and taking my daughter but I can't. It's not his fault that Quinn wants him to play daddy but it's supposed to be me who's taking care of her but I hated him for always using Rachel, taking advantage of her feelings for him… it's not fair for her ..She deserves so much better. Then a moment of weakness when I ask Rachel _**(I know this is a just for glee and nothing personal thing but at least can bare with me)**_ for help to improve my voicing and agreed. That night...I went to her house. Her dads are again out again so the two of us are only at her house….

**Flashbacks**

**It's been 3 hours of practice and as much as he likes Rachel's company and her help in improving his voicing skills, he was tired and bored so he said ,"**Hey … wanna makeout?"

**Rachel looked at him with a confused yet flattered look…"**Sure..."

It felt magic when I kissed her with her soft sweet lips…It tasted like strawberries and cream. The way we kissed felt like it was something real. It was perfect. She was perfect …but then 

She pulled back. ..obvious that she's still in love with _him_. I shrugged it off tryin' to act all "bad ass"…**"What's wrong babe?"**

"**I can't do this "**she said with a sorry look. It stung a bit** " are you questioning my bad assness?"**I said to her** " Don't you like my guns?" **as I show it off

She touched it…It felt like I was on fire then she said**" You're arms are lovely Noah" **It felt nice to hear her say my name like that…It was beautiful**" I need someone who can pull off a solo." **Okay…all I need to do is sing a song ….Make her see that I'm much better than Finn for her….

Next day…..I sang "Sweet Caroline" and I knew I had her. Her beautiful eyes set only to me as I sang to her. I was pretty pleased for what I did. I impressed her and Finn's pretty pissed for getting "his OTHER girl". 

After my amazing serenading for Rachel. We're now official. It was nice to finally be with her again…

She was the girl I've ever cared about…She's the most amazing girl ever that no one not even Finn can see how special she is but me. 

That day… we were walking at the hallway…she looks so happy and all optimistic but then I before I knew it , I felt a cold wet beverage on my face. I just got slushied.

"**OH MY GOD NOAH! Are you alright?" Rachel with a concerned and shocked voice**

**Noah just nodded…**

"**Come on let's clean this up" while holding Noah's hand going to the locker room.**

**After cleaning him up…" You're pretty good at this" smiling at Rachel.**

"**You're actually luckier than me and the other glee girls. Your head is shaved" she chuckled a bit.**

**Noah frowned a bit " I felt bad for what I did all this years …I didn't know that you felt like this no one deserves to feel like this" he continued" I'm sorry"**

**She smiled and kissed his forehead.**

…..Another dilemma came when Coach Tanaka gave us an ultimatum….to pick football or glee …It was like 4th grade all over again and I don't want to make the same mistake as I did before….I chose glee which means I chose her…Rachel was so happy when I entered the glee room . She hugged me so warmly…**"Are you sure Noah? You'll get slushied every day?" **she asked me with a concerned look."**Bring it" **I replied…

But my relationship with her was short lived when Rachel admitted that she was still not over Finn.

"**He'll never leave her you know"** I said…

"**This was just a fantasy…"**I didn't listen much cause I felt like I've just been hit by something.

Then she said.,**" We could still be friends"**

I was so pissed that I said**" We weren't friends before" **walked away… I really didn't mean it but I was just so focused on what I was feeling…rejection …

We began to have a cold war…never talked …specially after Finn found out he wasn't the father….Quinn and Finn broke up….Finn and Rachel are now boyfriend and girlfriend but then he dumped her just because he wants to find his inner rock star _**(that was a dumb move)**_**…**I was I was kinda happy bout that but now she's heart broken…and then Jesse came along …the male version of her and I can't do anything about it so focused on Quinn's pregnancy…we became friends but nothing more she was a good mom even if she will give it up to some one…

Then Rachel found out that her mother was actually the Vocal Adrenaline's musical director Shelby Corcoran…Happiness was written all over her face when her wardrobe was fixed after she wore that weird yet cute wardrobe stapled stuff toys

she was so happy to say to all the glee members**" my mom made this for me"…**

Then once again heartbroken when her mother said she wasn't ready for a teenage daughter yet… together with that St. Jerk who threw eggs on her …I agreed to team up with Finn to take revenge for what he did to Rachel…. It was worth it …

Sectionals came Finchel was back, Quinn in labor…Beth adopted by Rachel's mother and we came third …it kinda sucked …I know we won…I don't care what the judges decided we won…

We all thought it was all over but thank God it wasn't we got another chance….

New people came…that Sunshine girl who's supposed to be here in glee but transferred to Vocal Adrenaline because of Rachel sending her to a crack house …I know Rachel was upset of what she did…then Sam came he's alright we're cool and Coach Beiste, she's actually cool and a good coach and I know she's pretty sweet woman.*ehem* anyway then Quinn's back being head cheerleader, Finn's quarterback, Artie's a football player, me in juvy…I hated there it's kinda scary…*ehem*okay moving on…

Kurt being Finn's new step bro and being a Warbler..., Rachel finding out that Santana took Finn's virginity….the fight…the make-out…the break- up…the auditorium breakdown….WHICH MADE ME DOING THIS RIGHT NOW … okay enough of that….focus now on the present

I spent the rest of the night finding and practicing the perfect song

**OKAY I ADMIT THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA BORING CAUSE WE ALL KNEW THAT STORY BOUT THAT ….DON'T WORRY I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT BETTER **

**COMING SOON: SOME SINGING, FIGHTS …AND I KNOW IT'S KINDA WEIRD OR UNEXPECTED FOR YOU GUYS BUT SOME AVPM PREFERENCE AND ONE OF THEM HAS BEEN CAST ON GLEE YOU KNOW WHO IT IS …OBVIOUSLY…ON THE NEXT CHAPTER…AND IT WILL BE VERY MUCH LONGER I PROMISE**


	9. Coolest Girl

**OH! Hello again you guys…**

**Once again thank you for reading this…you guys are awesome**

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED**

**So this is my 9****th**** chapter of this story I hope you'll like this…**

**The next day…Rachel's POV**

**Today's sort of different…probably because of my special" moment" yesterday…my eyes are still bit swollen from all that crying last night…I woke up hugging Bubbles and pictures of little me and Noah all over the bed …I clean up my room a bit since I woke up a little early for school…okay not really ….it was TOO EARLY for school…I WOKE UP 3:00 IN THE MORNING…for GOD's SAKE!...good thing Papa and Daddy are out off town or else they'll be suspicious why I'm wide awake at 3 in the morning and explain why my eyes were swollen…they would have been overly dramatic and I can't let them see me like this…. **

**So I threw the empty container of cookie dough ice cream and tissues filled with tears and …well …snot...**_**EWW**_**! from the from to the trash can , made my bed, picked up the pictures and store it in the "memory box" ..Placing it near my bed…**

**I went downstairs made myself some Jasmine tea…It always calms me down you know… and made myself some blue berry pancakes…**

**It's weird but little Noah just popped out in my head…Before the fight he always "visits" here every morning…eating pancakes… our little fights on who gets the last pancake. I always win…**

"_Hey not again Rach! ... Someday you'll pay Rach. Someday that pancake will be mine! _"_**The voice of little Noah echoes in Rachel's mind… **_

**I finished my tea and eaten some of the pancakes… saving some for …Noah(**_blushing)_**…I know my Papa's pancake recipe was his favorite which luckily I have mastered…**

**To kill some time...I did my daily routine. …except this time. It's earlier…did some stretching… did some jogging and of course checking my Facebook account…**

**-1 friend request-Noah Puckerman - accept**

**Change relationship status**

**Rachel Berry-changed relationship status from In a relationship with Finn Hudson to Single**

**Newsfeed**

**- Finn Hudson -relationship status- It's complicated**

**My Wall**

**-Kurt Hummel— Rachel Berry: Hey... r u alright? If u nid some1...u can talk 2 me k?**

***** You, Noah Puckerman and other ****6 people like this**

**- Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen – Chan, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams**

**-Mercedes Jones- Rachel Berry: Just hang in there girl …if you need us we got your back**

***** You, Noah Puckerman and other ****6 people like this**

**- Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen – Chan, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams**

**-Quinn Fabray-Rachel Berry: Berry…Finn's just being a stupid jerk ..forget him**

***** You, Noah Puckerman and other ****6 people like this**

**- Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen – Chan, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Brittany S. Pierce, Artie Abrams**

**-Brittany S. Pierce- Rachel Berry: Hi Rachel don't be sad now…we're here…smile now you look very pretty every time you smile :D**

***** Noah Puckerman like this**

**I blushed a bit…**

**My heart felt warm to see how supportive they were… I was so touch. I NEVER knew that they cared … I felt so happy … but then.. I saw**

**-Finn Hudson- Rachel Berry: Rachel please talk to me…we can fix this**

*****Post deleted**

**I logged out and shut down the computer**

**Then I took a shower... just tossed a couple of clothes and …suddenly I realized what I wore it was just some tan colored cute tee and some skinny dark jeans… this wasn't my first choice…oh well… and I was not in the mood to brush my hair 100 times so I just made a messy ballerina- like bun ...it wasn't neat but at least it's better than some bushy looking cave man's hair …took my bag ,lock the door and drive to school**

**I arrived at school 15 minutes after ...the school continues filling in with students especially in the hallways…**

**As I walk the hallways… I can feel people staring at me and whispering…okay…this is awkward… guess the news spread so fast huh ..."my special moment" …great but wait this is really weird…what's smiling, nodding , and staring in awe ..It's usually laughing, glaring , and the insults where is it? …what's happening? **

**Puck's POV**

**I trying to open my locker that's being a pain in the ass...it won't freakin' open…**

**There were LOTS of noises in the hallways…as I open the stupid locker. Then when I FINALLY opened it….everything's silent…is there something wrong with my locker? ...but then I hear them say Rachel's name…**

_Wow…this is Rachel Berry? …...This so different from old Berry… she looked nice_

**I turned around …curious of what they are saying then I saw Rachel**

**Looking different…. She looks so…beautiful …**

**I realized that I was staring at her for a while..Then some of the glee girls came around her**

Dang girl! You look so hot…you look very pretty Rachel….

**They were all giggly … I don't really get it but I'm glad she has friends to back her up**

Oh thank you that's so sweet of you…**It was Rachel… she was laughing this is the first time I've seen her really smiled or smiled**

See you later at glee Rach**… the girls took off…**

**Then she looked at me and smiled…she went towards me …**"thank you Noah…. For everything and for the flowers" **gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt my blood rushing through my body. **

**And then a loud remark was made by a certain cheerleader**…" So the midget is back. I see your enjoying the attention. Don't let it go through you head Man Hands…just enjoy it while it last..." **…Santana….what a bitch she was**

**I look at Rachel…I can see that she was trying so hard not to cry then I glared at Santana **" that's enough Santana!"

"ooh… looks like you have a new knight shining armor huh.. .Berry…" **she smirked**" good for you. you deserved it …for being such a slut"

"you b—" **Rachel cut me off**" it's okay Noah. Just leave her alone. I'll see you at glee practice okay?" **she smiled**

**I nodded and she immediately left for class….Santana and I glared at each other…man if she wasn't a girl I would beat the crap out of her….then went our separate ways…**

**Glee Time**

"Hey guys ..today will be doing something different…"** Mr Schue smiled at the rest of the glee club.**

" Today will be having an individual impromptu performance"** some we're shocked ..others just didn't care**" okay…the theme of this performance is describing who you are… you only got 5 minutes to pick a song and tell the instrumentalists what song you're gonna pick…. This activity will test how fast you think in case something like what happened on our first sectional competition ..this would be very helpful … I'll be back after 5 minutes you're time starts now" **then left**

**Everyone started to think what song their gonna sing …others panicked**

**After a minute….Rachel started to walk toward the pianist and talk about what song she's going to sing and calmly go back to her.**

**After 4 minutes, Mr. Schue came back in the room**

"**okay guys let the show begin!"**

**Tina- This is me- Skye Sweetnam style**

**Mercedes- Listen by Beyonce**

**Quinn- Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**

**Brittany- I'm not a girl not yet a woman- Britney Spears**

**Santana- Dirty- Christina Aguilera**

**Sam- I'm yours- Jason Mraz**(he was singing for Quinn)

**Finn- Just the girl by The Click 5 **(he was singing for Rachel which made her a bit uncomfortable and receiving killer glares from Santana)

**Puck- Perfect- Simple Plan** ( Rachel hugged him after the song because he breakdown a bit but pulled it together ..Finn was giving Puck death glares )

**Finally it was Rachel's turn**

**It started with a gentle song.. nobody really recognized the song…until they realized what she's going to sing…this was an unRachel Berry- like choice**

**All my dreams  
I'm chasing after,**

She closes her as she sing the words**  
they don't need  
all this laughter...**

She opened her eyes…. looks at all the peoplein the room including Mr. Schue and the instrumentalists

**I take a grain of salt,**

She looks at Noah who is smiling at her**  
stiff upper lip.  
It's not their fault**

She look again to all of them**  
I'm not as hip.  
Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...**

She started smiling

**I'm the smartest person  
that I've ever met.**

Some of the members chuckled except Santana**  
So why do I allow myself to  
possibly forget:**

**There's so much I know how to do,  
so much more than all of you.**

She pointed to the members…some giggled at her gesture**  
The only thing I wish I knew  
was how to make them see**

She looked at Finn who was dumbfounded**  
the girl that I can be...**

She look at every one and started to sing louder and livelier

**I am  
the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it  
but can't show it at all.**

**I am  
sick and tired**

She glaring now at both Santana and Finn**  
of low, not higher**

Finn look confused as he continues to watch her**  
places, where I should belong.**

She smiled at Mr. Schue which he returned**  
It's about time I proved them wrong...**

She smiled at the rest of the glee members

**Give me a shot  
to show what I've got!  
I'm a helluva whole lot more**

The other glee members specially the girls started cheering

**than this frizzy hair,**

She let her hair loose and messing it up**  
these frumpy clothes I wear,  
though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before**

Started dancing….in a flirty way

**'Cause I am  
the coolest girl in the whole wide world  
I know it  
below it all.**

She was smiling to all of them

**I am  
done with losin',  
on with choosin'**

She look at Finn at bit and then face Puck smiling at him

**the coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!**

She glared at Santana**  
The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!**

Look at every one

**So you can try to bring me down,  
but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!  
I've thought about it, and I've found  
**She smiled at the rest of the room**  
that I am  
the coolest girl!**

Finish her finally with her hands up**  
... Yeah yeah yeeh yeah!**

**All except Finn and Santana cheered…**

**Okay Puck isn't singing yet…no violence yet but there will be…**

**So I hope you liked this chapter**

**In case you don't know the song this song entitled "Coolest Girl" composed by Darren Criss ( the one who was cast as Blaine…I LOVE HIM!) and made for the A Very Potter Musical Sequel and supposed to be the song for Hermione Granger at that show…**

**I thought the song would suit Rachel too after I watched the musical and a YouTube video tribute about her with that song … I recommend to watch that video**

**** I don't own any of the songs here **


	10. Rachel

**OH! Hello again you guys…**

**Thank you guys for the reviews there awesome..**

**BEGGING FOR REVIEWS!  
**

**So this is my 10****th**** chapter of this story I hope you'll like this…**

**Once again I DON'T OWN GLEE...IF I DID I WOULD CAST MYSELF THERE AS A GLEE MEMBER**

**

* * *

**

**After Glee Time**

**Rachel thank Noah for the flowers after her song and gave him her homemade pancakes… she knows how much he loves cold pancakes specially her dad's recipe… kissed him on the cheek… Noah was about to say something but Mercedes came… not wanting to be in an awkward situation…. Noah just left ..leaving Rachel with the rest of the glee members minus Santana and Finn**

"Wow Rachel that was good…I didn't know you have that in you" **Mercedes said to Rachel with** **other glee members, without Santana and Finn who already left, nodded with that comment in agreement. Rachel gave them an uncomfortable yet thankful smile…she wasn't used to the glee members being so nice to her**

**Mercedes noticed how uncomfortable Rachel **"What's wrong Rachel?"

"Um…nothing" **Rachel responded**" it's just... this feels different..."

"Oh..."**Mercedes and the other glee members felt a little awkward about what Rachel said…**

**They remembered all the insults given to her and the way they treated her in a bad way… Sure Rachel isn't the nicest girl in the bunch….Bossy…selfish…overly annoying and confident… but she's not so bad. They been treating her like more of an outcast than she was already is in school even in glee even though she mostly get the same treatment during school as them... the loser names and slushy facials but unlike any of them she was mostly alone…she was the leader of the group…well almost …but she can bring out the best and sometimes worst of everybody in glee even Mr. Schuester. They didn't appreciate all her efforts to make this club work… she was one work most in glee… even sometimes more than Mr. Schuester. She was their star but they didn't appreciate her talents and efforts because they are so focus on the unattractive parts of her…they only realize how vulnerable and fragile she was even through her façade full of confidence…she's still a sweet girl at heart….that day…**

**Now they feel really guilty about how they treated her…**

**Flashback**

**Before the Auditorium Scene**

I walk through the hallways …going to glee… I just wanted to get rid of all the stress…pain …pressure… glee is the only place where I feel I belong… no wait… it's singing that made my life feel like everything is okay… I like being in glee but sometimes I really didn't feel like I'm part of the team even though I am a co- captain no one really knows who I really am except for Finn…ever since that day …The day when I lost my best friend…. Wait why am I thinking about him his not your best fiend anymore Rachel… any way back to the present…I know they hated me to the core… only Finn made me happy whenever I'm in glee really. He inspires me….but now even he hated me…

I open the door. ..It was a room of laughter … I almost felt happy for them ...Seeing them so happy...No drama… until I saw Santana and Finn … flirting … it got me all bothered… we only broke up for a bout week I so uncomfortable… I shrugged it off but the longer they do it …the more intimate it's being…. I felt stings in my heart specially now that I realized that he moved on so fast while I feel so miserable… then the worst case scenario happen… it's no stings I felt ..Now its pain… it hurts so much. ...them kissing so intimately...I can feel tears falling down on my cheeks… tears full of pain and regret…. My body started to move on it's own towards them … they stopped their PDA … Santana looking at me like some kind of disgusting trash and Finn just looking at me with eyes full of love yet hatred at the same time

Suddenly before I realized I slapped him**…" how could you Finn? Am I so bad that I deserved to feel this way? I loved you Finn and maybe I still do and we've broke up so I have no right to decide who you want to be with but that doesn't mean you can smother your relationship with your new hot girlfriend this fast…I'm not like you Finn that I can't move on in just a few days!"** Finn was speechless… Santana didn't really care so she just checked her nails.

The room suddenly became quiet. The rest of the glee members were shocked at my sudden out burst. I don't know what came over me but then I glared at them**" What? Am I disturbing you all with my annoying nagging again? Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm the biggest loser in school, most hated, annoying selfish overly confident member of this club…that I'm self-centered bitch … don't worry I was about to leave ..Have a nice day"…**I felt my eyes drowning with tears…. I ran out to the door and went to the auditorium. Crying like I've never cried before…

_**End Flashback**_

"Rachel we're so sorry we didn't mean it...We didn't realize that you felt that way..."** Mercedes said to Rachel.**

"Thank you for your apology guys but you don't have to if I wasn't so self absorbed… then you w-"**Mercedes cut her off **"no Rachel we have to...You're just being yourself and that what's beautiful about you"** the other glee members smiled in agreement **

**Rachel was so touched of what Mercedes said and the smiles given to her… She hugged every single one of them… then she saw Noah going to the auditorium … she said her goodbyes to them a few minutes later after some happy conversation …**

**She was about to open the auditorium when she heard …Noah strumming his guitar so she just listened outside**

**He started singing…**

**I've seen her face  
I've heard her name  
I've lost my place and she's to blame**

Rachel smiled as the song… the song was romantic but she wondered for whom this song for  
**  
I can't stand it  
When I'm staring in her eyes  
And she's not looking back  
It's not a big surprise**

**Rachel felt sad a bit for Noah as she heard the words..**

**I've heard music,  
I've heard noise  
I wish she could hear her voice**

Oh "she "sings…_Rachel thought_**  
The way that I do  
When I go to sleep at night  
And dream my life away  
But she's gone when I awake**

**Rachel, Rachel**

Oh my god is this about me?**  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?**

**The way her hair falls in her eyes**

Rachel heart can feel her heart getting faster**  
Makes me wonder  
If she'll ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under her spell  
Everything is falling  
But I don't know where to land  
She just knows where she is  
But she don't know who I am**

She slowly open the door silently as she enters the room

**Rachel, Rachel**

She stared at Noah as he sings**  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?**

**I see you singing on that stage  
You look just like an angel**

Rachel suddenly felt warm in her face**  
And all I do is pray  
And maybe someday  
You'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I've been trying to say  
When I say**

Noah looks up and saw Rachel ..shocked but continues to sing

**Rachel, Rachel**

Noah looks at Rachel as he sings her name**  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me  
Rachel, Rachel**

Rachel was running towards the stage in front of Noah**  
why can't you see**

They look at each other**  
what you're doing to me?**

Rachel started to lean ..just inches away from Noah**  
What you're doing to me**

The song ended .. then Rachel kissed him and Noah kissed her back

* * *

**Hey you guys... I know it's a little short. I've been busy lately so I don't have much time to think of a longer plot line in this chapter... **

**Okay the song was one again by Darren Criss called Sami w/ c I twicked a bit (sorry guys if u don't like the idea of using Darren's songs in a Puckleberry fanfic… I know it will be better if I use it in his Blaine character but his songs was so wonderful that I can't resist and I'm totally in love with right now he he)**

**Songs: No copyright intended…**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter n_n **


	11. Kiss

**OH! Hello again you guys…**

**So this is my 11****th**** chapter of this story I hope you'll like this…**

**Once again I DON'T OWN GLEE...IF I DID I WOULD love to spend time with Darren Criss ALL DAY**

**Um yeah about reviews: I love the adding my stories in your alerts and favorites and the reviews which are totally awesome ..,not that I'm complaining…but come on you guys give me some more love here … at least 10 more reviews would be nice…you can even suggest some things for the story if you want …just sayin…and if I do get the 10 or more -maybe I'll make longest chapter I've ever written in this chapter maybe if this works… and maybe make a Puckleberry duet and it's not the Need you now song if you think it is well I may include it in my chapters but I'll add another song… take your pick or both**

**Anyway hope you'll like this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**PUCK POV**

**I don't know how it happened… I was just strumming my guitar …singing some song while thinking about her…singing how I felt about her…how beautiful she is… then she was there staring at me…. Her face is as red as a cherry….wow I made her blush… She surprised me…but I continued to sing… now or never… I have to tell no wait sing what I feel about her… All the feelings that I felt ever since we were kids… I'm now singing for her.**

**Next thing I knew...She was standing right in front of … leaning towards me… I felt my heart race faster… an urged to kiss her right there and then but I have to finish my song as I look into her brown chocolate eyes…I felt her warm soft hand on my cheek… I'm almost finish with my song …her lips and mine are almost inches**

**Before I knew it… my lips are unto hers**

**It was perfect no…she was perfect… she completes the pieces on my life's puzzle.**

**She fits perfectly in my arms… I know it was real… It was not like when we were "together"…she was in love with Finn… back then …now I feel love as we kiss**

**I reluctantly pulled away for air… I looked into her beautiful brown eyes…**

**It was full of love and care… it felt like home…**

**I whispered in her ear **"I love you"

**She gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and replied**" I love you too Noah "

**I felt like my heart just exploded out of happiness… those simple 3 words, 8 letters from Rachel** …

**I kissed her once again and place her arms around my neck and pulled me closer …**

**This must be the best day of my life…**

**Rachel POV**

**When I heard Noah sang my name…. I felt like my heart just skipped a bit…my face warming up….I think I'm blushing right now… **

**It's been I long time since I saw him like this… I saw Noah…not Puck who always called me Berry… gave me slushy facials…**

**I saw Noah singing to me… When his eyes met mine… I knew it was something real…special…love**

**I wasn't thinking anymore… I just let my heart lead me to him… he looked up to me as I was suddenly right in front of him …our lips was just inches away from each other… as finished the song… my lips met his…. It was the most beautiful that I ever felt…so much more than I felt for Finn**

**I now realized that maybe I loved Finn because he was the one understands me and sees the best and I can see the best of him too when I was with him…**

**But with Noah… he doesn't just understand but knows me… good or worst of me…**

**He pulled away for a bit...He whispered **"I love you" **to me… Those words that came out from his lips made all bubbly inside…It made happy… I smiled at him and I knew what I need to say...**" I love you too Noah"

**He smiled as I said it …he pulled me close to him … and kissed me once again…**

**It was the most beautiful moment I've ever had…I felt loved**

Little did they know that someone was watching them…Finn… watching them with clenched fists … filled with anger and regret…

He let Rachel go thinking that no one will take her away from him and will always love him but now she is with his best friend… kissing him…

"**I have to do something about this… I need to get her back"** he said to himself and left leaving the two alone…

* * *

**Okay this one is again short…. But I made it short to make the next chapter….longer**

**Remember people…. Reviews please ****n_n**** hope you like this….**


	12. Need You Now

**OH! Hello again you guys…**

**So this is my 12****th**** chapter of this story …I WORK REALLY HARD ON THIS OKAY **

**Once again I DON'T OWN GLEE...IF I DID I'D BE RICH AND FAMOUS BY NOW **

**Thank you for your reviews guys …you made me so happy… I love you guys**

**GIVE ME REVIEWS… THIS STORY NEEDS APPLAUSE TO LIVE! HAHA… I still didn't haven't got the 10 reviews that I want but still I love you guys …specially… for the ones who did gave me their wonderful reviews… thank you so much**

**Anyway hope you'll like this chapter**

*****Are you excited for the Thriller episode … I know I am... I watched some sneak peek music on Youtube it was awesome … I'm so totally gonna watch it!...**

**

* * *

**

**RACHEL'S ROOM**

**Rachel just stared at her room's ceiling… so dumbfounded on what happen a while ago…**

**She touched her lips…smiling as she remembers the moments...still remembering the sensation of the kiss… all giggly now…**

**She never felt this way before to anyone not even with Finn…**

…**when she was with Finn, she felt like he was her comfort zone… her "blanky"...she always had butterflies and all bubbly…but with Noah... he was like a teddy bear to hug whenever she was scared or sad… blanket to protect her and sometimes a hot chocolate to warm her… he was her knight shining armor… she felt not only safe and comfortable around him… she really felt loved just for being herself in her best and worst sides… she didn't need to be a better person … unlike when she was with Finn…**

**She smiled once again … as she saw a text message from Noah...**

_Sweet dreams Rachel good night. _

**She decided to go sleep now…hoping to have sweet dreams as she close her eyes…**

**PUCK'S ROOM**

**I was once again strumming his guitar… he can only think straight right now if he strums his guitar…**

**Everything that happened earlier… him singing for Rachel and them kissing…**

**Saying I love you's to each other… so surreal for him**

**For a long time his been hiding behind Puck's shadow…and today the shadow was gone… Rachel was his light… the person who sees him as Noah not Puck…**

**He smiled at the thought of kissing Rachel in his arms…**

**Then he picked up his phone and texted Rachel … **_Sweet dreams Rachel good night. _

**He slept after that… hoping to see Rachel's smile again the next day**

**The Next Day…**

**Rachel POV**

**School was almost back to normal…Back to being the lowest in the popular pyramid…but wasn't as bad as back then… now I'm not as lonely as I was …**

**I was finally accepted by my fellow glee members and I'm finally with Noah who I know loves me for who I am. and I love him so much**

**As I walk through the hallways… I see some of the glee members smiling and waving at me… It made me very happy… I smiled to each one of them and smile back…**

**I went to my locker to get some of my books…when a hand was in my shoulder… I smiled and turned around to see who it is but my smile faded when I saw that it was Finn… smiling at me with that cute signature smile I fell in loved with…**

"Hey Rach! This is for you" **It was a stuff toy cat**" He's name is Lil' Finn..Look! I even bought another so that we would be a pair…her name is Lil' Ra-"**I gently cut him off.**

"Finn this is sweet of you…really I appreciate your gift but…"**giving back the toy…** " I don't feel the same way for you as I did before… I'm sorry Finn but I'm in love with someone else… I love Noah"

**I can see Finn expression change from happy to upset… **"I love you Rachel… Can we just go back to the way we were?"

**It just made me upset** "I'm sorry Finn …It's too little …too late…You broke my heart too many times and I can't take another heartbreak again..." **I can feel tears falling** "Goodbye Finn" **I ran off without another word…**

**PUCK'S POV**

**I didn't saw Rachel until lunchtime…**

**I was eating my sandwich…with some glee members and talking with Artie… he's actually a pretty cool guy…**

**We were talking about some things football…glee…girls…some about school…Can you believe it? ,yes I'm actually studying… specially now I want to my mom and Rachel proud of me…Rachel will probably be successful in the future and I want to be somebody in the future… not just some high school jock … a bad ass who had a juvy record… a lima loser… so I'm doing this… **

**Anyway…I was just talking with Artie when…a beautiful voice called my attention. **" Noah…"** Rachel walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek"**Hey" **showing me her beautiful smile … I ask for Artie to give some space for Rachel **"Abrams… give some space for my girl.."** Artie began to move chair… speechless staring at me at Rachel... actually everyone in at the table were speechless… **

**Rachel was trying to stop herself from giggle… I can't help smiling when saw her wearing that funny expression in her face**

**Then Mercedes**" So you mean you two are now …"** not finishing the sentence Rachel suddenly blurted out **"Yes"** I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded in approval.**

**Everyone smiled and cheered… the girls are all** "awww…how cute" **things and like guys are all **"yeah… nice catch dude!"** either way it was cool… **

**Glee Time**

"Hey guys today I'll announce that 2nd duet competition will be your this week assignment…but this time the prize won't be free meals from Breadstix or any food chains but a permanent spot for the duet for Regionals so you better bring it…"** Mr. Schue announced to the glee members enthusiastically. **

**Rachel optimistically raises her hand up…"**Mr. Shue I know the competition won't start but…"she smiled at Noah before continuing" I would like to perform something Noah and I have been working on a duet but just for show not for the competition is it okay to perform it today?"

**Mr. Schue nodded**" Sure Rachel…"

**Rachel and Noah faced the audience… glee members and Mr. Schue**

**Noah was starting to play his guitar…**

**Rachel started to sing….**

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

**She glanced at Finn a bit**  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

**Then** **she faced Noah**  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**She gave him a smile and went closer to Noah**  
For me it happens all the time

**Then their eyes met**

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

**Noah joined her with the singing**  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

**Noah moved closer to her barely inches away from her**

And I don't know how I can do without

**He placed his hand on her waist**  
I just need you now

**She place her arms around his neck**

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

**They're dancing now like in prom**  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

**Then he carried her bridal style**  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

**She put her hand on his cheek**  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

**Their faces are almost centimeters apart**  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

**He started move around**  
And I don't know how I can do without

**Put her down to nearest chair**  
I just need you now

**Rachel took Noah hands**

woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

**Rachel stood up and look at each others eyes**

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

**Noah gave her a twirl**  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

**They smile to each other**

And I don't know how I can do without

**They faced the audience ….**

I just need you now

**Continued singing to the audience… Noah's hands are on Rachel's waist … hugging her tightly**

I just need you now

**Rachel leaned on Noah's shoulder**  
Ooo, baby, I need you now

* * *

**Everyone cheered… Santana was nowhere to be seen… Finn walked away and went out of the room … full of regret…**

**

* * *

**

**I know this is not long enough like I promised but I have to give you something to read before next week …I will be very busy at that time … test for midterms so I have to study…I'll make it up to you ….promise! If you were reading my other story you already know about this ..Be back in a week n_n**


	13. Last Christmas

**I'M BACK! :D**

**Hey guys! Thank you for your love and support on this story**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Anyway here's the 13****th**** chapter**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE SONGS I PUT AND WILL PUT IN THIS STORY **

**REVIEWS WILL BE LOVED …PLEASE MORE …GIVE ME SOME LOVE! (OR HATE JUST BE GENTLE PLEASE) n_n**

**

* * *

**

"That was great guys!"** Mr. Schuester said optimistically "**with that great performance….you have a great potential to get this…but I'm sure that now they saw how big competition you are in this …they will bring it too….

**30 minutes later glee practice was over…almost everyone left except for Rachel and Puck…**

"Rach, I have some last minute football practice later… I won't be long okay...I'll pick you up in 30 minutes"** Rachel smiled and nodded in approval then gave him a kiss on his cheek as good luck.**

**Moments later…Puck went to his football practice.**

**Rachel didn't really mind waiting for him…she like cleaning up some things in the glee room. As she was tidying up some music sheets…someone pushed her to the wall…kissing her furiously…intense …scarily ….she recognized the lips… she thought in horror…this is Finn's…**

**She tried pushing him away from her but he was too strong for her… so in desperation she kicked his groin … making him let go off Rachel and shouting in pain and anger**

"What the hell Rachel! You loved me ever since I joined glee and wanting to be with me again…then now you're saying you don't love me anymore…I love you Rachel and I know you love me you-"**Rachel cut him off**" I loved you Finn! I got sick of the pain you always made me feel and I'm tired of trying to be a better person than I really am just so I'll be perfect for you! It's over Finn…You're too late…" **tears fell down from her eyes** "I'm sorry"

"No! It isn't! We still have a chance!" **Hugging her tightly as Rachel squirmed in disgust trying to pull away from his grasp. She hadn't seen this side of Finn…so desperate…he was turning almost like her… like she was last Christmas**." Let go off me Finn"** Rachel pleaded**

**Then after a while…Finn pulled away for a bit …looking at her eyes with desperation** "please Rachel"

**Rachel heart felt sympathetic to what Finn's feeling but that the only thing she felt towards him now… she wasn't in love him anymore….She felt anger towards Finn for taking her for granted that dumping her and all before ,during and after their relationship…and he expect her to still love her…. She looked at Finn once again and noticed that Noah was coming in the room**

**she begun to sing…**

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

She look at Finn's eyes with sincere caring eyes**  
**_**But the very next day, you gave it away**_

Her eyes turned into sadness and disappointment**  
**_**This year, to save me from tears**_

Noah entered the room**  
**_**I'll give it to someone special**_

She faced Noah with a smile

_**Once bitten and twice shied**_

She went away from Finn**  
**_**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye**_

And towards Noah**  
**_**Tell me baby**_

Faced Finn with sorry eyes but has still anger in it**  
**_**Do you recognize me**_

She is starting to glare at Finn**  
**_**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it**_

She didn't realized it but there are tears falling from her eyes  
_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

She shook her head a bit before facing Finn again**  
****_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_  
_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_**

She held Noah's hand

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

_**A crowded room and friends with tired eyes**_

Her voice began to get more angst**  
**_**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on**_

She looked at Finn with disappointment**  
**_**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special**_

She leaned on Noah's shoulder

_**Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

_**And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

She kissed Noah on the cheek …whispering the words _**"I love you"**_ to his ear.

Noah smiled and whispered back _**"I love you Rachel"**_  
**"Finn… I'm sorry but like I said I love Noah…you're too late…"** turning back on him and faced Noah**" Let's go Noah"**

Noah followed Rachel but before he did …he glared at Finn with a" leave Rachel alone or else you're gonna end up in a hospital for months" and left with Rachel without another word… leaving Finn alone in the room…

There was only silence as they walk out from the room … going out of school … But it wasn't awkward silence…not at all… it was nice…stealing some glances from each other… some gentle brushes from each other's hand…flirty smiles…for once Rachel didn't have to or even want to talk or explain things whenever Noah is with her…he just knows her ...sometimes even more than herself …and she can see him as Noah not Puck or some dumb jock… he was her best friend … and now the person she love …hoping that he is finally the one

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW THAT SONG WAS SANG ON THE GLEE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BY RACHEL AND FINN BUT IT KINDA RELATE TO THIS STORY AND THE CURRENT RELATIONSHIP OF RACHEL SO...ANYWAY …SORRY FOR MAKING FINN LOOK SO NEEDY AND DESPERATE HERE(TO ALL FINN LOVERS) AND FOR **

**MAKING THIS SHORT I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU… ANOTHER DUET COMING UP! OH FYI THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE MY LAST CHAPTER BUT IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS TO MAKE IT LONGER...I MAY CONSIDER IT...DO IT IN OTHER WORDS...  
**

**GIVE ME SOME LOVE AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOME ;)**


	14. I'm in love

**WHY HELLO GUYS! MISS ME? SORRY FOR THE DELAYS I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO USE MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY SISTERS NEED IT (AM I NOT THE MOST CONSIDERATE LITTLE SISTER? HEHE )**

**SO HERE IT IS MY 14****TH**** CHAPTER…HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS I'm skipping some things here…after Finn's POV …. so it will be already set on the duet competition day…**

**TELL ME WATCHA THINK…**

**I OWN NOTHING EXPECT MY DOGS CHIPPY, LUCKY, HERSHEY AND SPOT :D**

**

* * *

**

_No man is worth your tears, and when you find the man who is, he'll never make you cry._

**Finn POV**

I lost Rachel and it's all my fault...I was so stupid that I let her go…let her go with my ex- best friend. I took Rachel for granted. I thought she'll still take me back after what I did but I think I did too much. She's the only one who really knows me.

The first time I saw her, I thought she was just a girl who is obsessed about Broadway but once I joined glee and heard her sing… I saw an angel. She's sweet, funny, hot, caring and makes the best out of me. I fell in love with her… but I had a girlfriend, Quinn, the most popular girl in school and I was the most popular guy in school…we were the power couple. I did want to be with Rachel but when Quinn told me she's pregnant and I was so stupid to fell for it. So I need to be the father even if the real father is Puck… when Rachel told me Puck was the father, I was actually relieved that I'm not but I was so pissed at them for making me do things just to help her with the baby.

I finally had a chance to be with Rachel…but I gave in to temptation when Santana and Brittany asked me out and I was scared to that it will ruin my reputation if I was with Rachel. So I dumped her before we actually had a relationship and she got me to the core when she said that "I am a scared little boy" and sang "Gives you Hell". I felt so low about myself especially after my date with the two Cheerios…they totally ignored me.

I asked Rachel to be my girlfriend but she was already taken by that Jesse St. whatshisname. I know she wasn't in love with him as she was to me. It broke my heart when she told me that she did it with Jesse and I lied that I didn't … then they broke up and were together again. It was wonderful then she admitted that they didn't when we were together then she found out that I did it with Santana. We fought…I thought everything will be alright when she forgave me for hiding it from her but then she told me that she made out with Puck… I was hurt so I broke up with her. She tried to make me forgive her on Christmas but I just couldn't … I was angry. To get back at her, I dated Santana… I got so caught up with it that I did too much… and I had a wakeup call I love Rachel… but it was too late she was now in love with Puck… she left me…

* * *

**Next Day…morning**

**Everyone in school watched the couple, Noah and Rachel, walk through the halls in awe… mostly Rachel …for wearing Noah's red and white football jacket… not even Finn let her wear his jacket.**

**Everyone stared dumbfounded at the two …Noah's arm around Rachel's shoulder and Rachel's on his waist.**

**They were greeted by the crowd of the rest of the glee members…all cheered… Finn was less than optimistic but he finally accepted…Santana still gave them some mean side comments but it was ignored which pissed her off…meaning hated Rachel even more… **

**She walked away… angry… she get back at Rachel…**

**

* * *

**

**...afternoon**

**Rachel was getting some book from her locker when suddenly… she was pushed by Santana…**

**Rachel shouted** "hey! What is wrong with you? "

**Santana glared at her**" Look hobbit! When the rest of the glee members grew tired of your moment and Puck has gotten bored with you… they'll forget about it and by _"it "_ I mean you".

**Rachel a bit pissed about what Santana said ….pushed Santana…she just smirked**" You're at the bottom of the food chain Berry…no one ever liked you…Finn ..Jesse…Noah …they all just pity you ….for being such a loser…" **Rachel felt stings on her chest…she was unable to speak …**

**Santana continued**" you're a freak! An annoying…short, unappealing bitch… maybe that's why your mom didn't want you."

**It took Rachel over the edge…before she realized it …she pulled Santana's hair **

**Santana screamed in pain and pulled Rachel's hair**

"Take back what you said! Take it back!" **glaring at Santana…. Her voice shaking full of anger and pain… she was never this angry before…she always cried or walk away but never violently angry before…she always bottled it up…**

**Rachel pushed her again…this time stronger making Santana bumped at the locker behind her… **

**Santana screamed and tackled Rachel**

**Both girls are now on the floor… pulling each other's hair…slapping…scratching…**

**The others were shocked …watching the fight of the two girls…some cheered…others just speechless…**

**A few minutes later…a whistle from was heard not far away…everyone was silent….even the two fighting girls …stopped what they're doing…**

**Coach Beiste shouted**" Berry! Lopez! Knock it off or another pull of hair from each other and detention … for a month!"

**Both girls begrudgingly let go of each other…still glaring at each other**

**Santana looked at the bruises and glared at Rachel ** "You'll pay for this manhands!" **and walked away.**

**Rachel just stood there…in the middle of the hallway…shocked on what she did…**

**

* * *

**

**Two classes later… she was supposed to meet Noah before glee but skipped it so that he will question her of what just happen and the bruises on on her arm and a small wound on her face a little later…instead she texted him **"sorry can't make it…bit busy right now see you at practice".

**Then she heard a ring tone …it wasn't hers…she turned around and saw Noah right in front of her.**

"Hey beau-" **Noah just cut off what he was going to say when he saw a bruise on her face and the horrified expression Rachel was giving him.**" Rach…what happened? Santana?" **Noah is very concerned to what happened to his girlfriend.**

"I..It..It's nothing Noah" **Rachel not able look at Noah in the eye **"it's just some stupid fight…"

"just some stupid fight? Could be seriously be in trouble Rach… you could have end up in a hospital!" **Noah upset and worried about if some happened to Rachel**

**Rachel held his hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek **"I'm fine Noah…It's fine "**with an assuring smile…Noah just nodded.**

**They went straight to the choir room. Once they were went inside…they were surrounded by the glee members…all asking questions of what happened … Rachel all replied them**" I'm fine…It's okay…no need"

**Everyone was silent when Santana finally came in glaring at everyone… and went straight to her sit…Rachel noticed that Santana has more bruises so she went to her and ask**" are you okay?"

**Santana gave her a questioning look**" why are being nice to me Berry?"

**Rachel replied** "Because you're my teammate and in a team…we help each other"

"Hmph!" **Santana obviously touched by Rachel's concern but tries to hide it…then she mumbled** "I'm sorry"

"what?" **Rachel was shocked about Santana's sudden apology**

"don't make me say it again "**embarrassed of what she was doing **"I'm sorry okay!"

**Rachel smiled at her**" Apology accepted".

**Few minutes later…Mr. Schuester arrived and all of the members went to their seats…**

"okay guys… today is our second duet competition… and you know the prize is big… so you better bring it!... let the show begin"

* * *

**All of the glee members did their all and flawlessly…**

**Mike and Tina-I see the light**

**Brittanny and Artie- A whole new world**

**Sam and Quinn- Start of Something New**

**Lauren and Mercedes- For Good**

**Santana and Finn- The Way You Lie**

**

* * *

**

**Finally it was Rachel and Noah's turn… Brad immediately stood up and let Rachel sit… she was gonna play the piano… which surprised some of the members and Mr. Schue because they don't even know she can play THAT well…**

**She began to play…**

Ooh…oooh…

You, by the light

**She look at Noah with affectionate eyes …as he was standing next to her**  
Is the greatest find

**She smiled at him**  
In a world full of wrong

**She looked around the room including the members and Mr. Schue**  
You're the thing that's right

**And went back at looking at Puck**

Finally made it through the lonely

**She began standing up and let Brad take over the piano  
**To the other side

**She held Noah's hand**

You set it again, my heart's in motion

**Noah joined her in the singing**  
Every word feels like a shooting star

**They looked at each other's eyes**  
I'm at the edge of my emotions

**Noah place his arms around her**

Watching the shadows burning in the dark

**Rachel leaned her head on Noah's chest**

And I'm in love

**She closed her eyes feeling the warmth from Noah's body**  
And I'm terrified

**Noah hugged her tighter**  
For the first time and the last time

**They reluctantly let go off each other**  
In my only life

**They walk around the piano**

And this could be good

**Noah begun to sing his part**  
It's already better than that

**They smiled at each other again**  
And nothing's worse

**Looking at each other's eyes**  
Than knowing you're holding back

**Like only he and she are in the room…singing for each other**

I could be all that you need

**They are almost meeting each other again**  
If you let me try

**They are now facing each other**

You set it again, my heart's in motion

**Their faces are only just inches from each other**  
Every word feels like a shooting star

**Noah began to placed his hands on Rachel's waist  
**I'm at the edge of my emotions

**Rachel placed her arms around Noah's neck**  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark

**They started to dance**

And I'm in love

**They laughed a bit**  
And I'm terrified

**Noah twirled Rachel around**  
For the first time and the last time

**Their hands are intertwined together**  
In my only

**Their faces are almost so close that it looked like they will kiss  
**  
I only said it 'cause I mean it

**Rachel placed her hand on Noah's cheek**  
I only mean 'cause it's true

**Noah held her hand tighter**  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming

**He used his other hand to touch her face**  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you

**He kissed Rachel forehead…before placing again his hands to her waist**

You set it again, my heart's in motion

**He lifted her….**  
Every word feels like a shooting star

**Started to turn each other around**  
I'm at the edge of my emotions

**Rachel was hugging Noah tighter**  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark

**Rachel began to raise her hands up on the air as Noah carried her…**

And I'm in love

**Noah slowly put her down**  
And I'm terrified

**Now they're just standing there**  
For the first time and the last time

Smiling at each other  
In my only…

Looking at each other's eyes

Life…life …

**Their lips only centimeters away**

In my only life…

**Their lips finally met each other…kissing so passionately…**

**

* * *

**

**Then they pulled away from each other because of embarrassment when they realized that they are not alone…**

**The rest of the members … gave them a stand in ovation…others cried…of course- the girls and Mike…others threw whistles…of course -the boys  
"Wow that was amazing guys…. Now it's time to announce our winner…with 10 votes out of 12…. The winners are… Puck and Rachel… congratulations…you are our leads for Regionals!" everyone cheered…**

**The couple was ecstatic about the news… but nothing more can make them even happier than being with each other…**

**

* * *

**

**- so this is the end… I know it's not the best ending but still a happy ending… I'm planning to make another story …you'll find out about it sooner or later :D of course still Rachel as lead…. I have another story working on… still focuses Rachel …but not a Puckleberry… but try to read it…and review and I hope you'll like it too ;)- **_I'll be Your Crying Shoulder-_

**Thank you so much for the love that you have given to this story … love you guys…**


End file.
